Happy Birthday Caitlin!
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: Caitlin doesn't enjoy her Birthday as much as she should, will a messy haired Quidditch player change her mind? "Believe in what feels right." ASP/OC slight RW/SM


**Happy Birthday Caitlin**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATRINABOFI! WOOOHOOO YOU ARE 18! You in time. You are so flipping cool bro, I actually don't know where I'd be without you – next year bro, and we're having a date day & then when were in England, having the time of our lives we'll talk about this amazing thing/story… Haha - whatever I hope you like it hahahha...I hope... Sorry if that doesn't make sense, I'm writing fast to get this t P.S My mum says she loves you and hopes you had an awesome day & even wanted to be written into the story so, here it is, Xx**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, to anyone who wanted someone as opposed to something for their birthday! (:**

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday Caity-Pooo!"

"Numhmgmh-"

Replied the now sixteen (AN: Catrina: You needed to be younger – sorry) year old blonde, ignoring her friend and blocking her ears with the pillow.

"Come on Caitlin – seriously, get up."

Rose Weasley crossed her arms and sat at the foot of Caitlin's bed tapping her foot impatiently.

But Caitlin remained in her peaceful slumber, as Rose eyed the dotty blanket that her friends insisted on using, and in a moment's decision yanked off her bed leaving a disgruntled Caitlin attempting to warm her feet up by cycling.

After several failed attempts at creating friction t o keep her toes warm her eyes flew open and she frowned at her friend.

"What you do that for?"

She sat up grumpily, also crossing her arms.

"Because it's your Birthday."

"So? I should be able to do what I want – which is to sleep-"

"No silly. You are going to have the best birthday of your life. Now go get dressed" Rose paused and looked at Caitlin's poofy hair. "And maybe you should have a shower?"

"Obviously!" Said Caitlin whacking Rose's arm playfully before grabbing her stuff to tale to the bathroom.

She appreciated what Rose was trying to do, she really did. But she knew that whatever she had planned was about to be outshone by . . . Well she didn't even want to think about her today – everyone else would be.

Some people just seemed to get everything in life, and Caitlin could understand that, and wasn't usually the jealous type. But when the person one is jealous of is a horrible self-centred attention seeking spoilt brat, she decided she was allowed to envy her.

It wouldn't be as bad if their birthdays weren't on the same day. She sighed, Annabelle Nott was perfection.

She had the perfect hair, a long deep and rich brown that flowed past her shoulders in perfect waves. Caitlin scoffed at her own hair as she plonked far too much conditioner into it. Her hair was golden and blonde and kinked out funny of she didn't dry it right – which was often, she couldn't be bothered with it.

Annabelle was by far the most popular girl in their whole year, even over Rose with her famous parents – though thought Caitlin bitterly; Rose probally would be as popular if it weren't for her. It wasn't as if she was a loser, or super quiet – in fact she was quite a laugh and outspoken – just she didn't put herself our there, or have as much confidence as Annabelle. But that was fine, she had awesome friends – she didn't need to be that popular – right?

Right. It was just that Annabelle had something else or rather; someone else, that Caitlin didn't think she deserved. The nicest guy ever that Caitlin had also fancied since forever. Albus Potter.

Caitlin remembered the first time she saw him properly, was when she stayed at the Weasley's for Christmas in her second year, and Albus passed her the butter at breakfast she almost fainted. Thankfully, no-one but Rose's Uncle Harry noticed and her winked at her.

She didn't know what it was about him – he was just such a genuinely nice person, with an amazing lop-sided grin, who she just really wanted to be friends with. And so her little crush grew.

But by the time she had got some confidence (after many of Roses pep talks), it ws Fifth year, and Annabelle decided to see if she could get with the ulimate good boy, son of the chosen one.

And that was the reason why Caitlin didn't like her Birthday.

Oh and also because Annabelle always through the most amazing party – and everyone would go, even herself.

Finally turning off the shower and resisting the temptation to stay in t the whole of the day, she hauled on some clothes. A long white singlet with the Eifel tower on it and some black skinny jeans – shoved on a beanie that may or may not have made or look homeless and grabbed her chucks before heading out the door.

"There you are!" Said Rose, moving forward form the wall she had been leaning against and revealing one Scorpius Malfoy who had been lolling on the other side of it.

Caitlin tried to keep her smile from fading at the sight of Scorpius.

He was lovely, he really was – and perfect for Rose. But the thought of spending her birthday with these two just seemed like another thing that would upset her even more.

However, she was extremely surprised. The three of them went to Hogsmeade (luckily her birthday had fell on a Hogsmeade visit), which started with a massive spend up at Honey dukes – Scorpius's treat. Caitlin was delighted, thankful and amazed. Honey dukes was actually her favourite.

Then they had visited the Shrieking Shack – just because, and got into a massive snowball fight.

Before they knew it, it was midday and they headed for the Three Broomsticks, Caitlin noticed how her two friends (she decided that Scorpius had proven himself to not only be her best friends boyfriend but be her friend) made an effort to not act like a couple, and explained to them that they could at least hold hands.

"Thanks, Caity." Said Rose with a grin, as their butterbeers arrived.

"So, whats the plan for the rest of the day?" Asked Caitlin happily, taking a swig of the honey coloured liquid that made her feel warm from the inside out.

"Well, I thought just us two could go shopping, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded smiling. "Yeah that's all good, but there aren't many places we can look. I know there's a good sock shop around here but-"

"Well there's actually a new clothing shop called 'Sitting Pretty', they sell muggle styled dresses and stuff, I thought we could look there."

"Sounds good." Said Caitlin grinning.

They finished their lunch and goodbyed Scorpius – Caitlin gave him a big hug, and then they headed off to find the new store.

"You'll have to thank Scorpius for me Rose, he was so nice today."

Rose smiled and nodded, "I know, he just really wanted you to have a good day, we both do."

"You're the best Rosie!" Said Caitlin, strangling her in a hug.

They made their way past Zonkos and up onto the high street – were they saw a big sign in the distance.

"There it is!" Said Rose, beaming.

They entered the shop and Caitlin felt her jaw drop slightly.

All the dresses were colour coded and made a rainbow out of hundreds of different fabrics.

She gasped slightly.

She had never been much of a girly girl – but this made her feel like an excited five year old.

"Now we gotta find you a dress." Said Rose, smiling at Caitlin's gawking.

"But you never said I was going to get anything! I thought we were just checking the shop out?"

"No way. You have to look amazing tonight."

"Tonight?" Caitlin asked narrowing her eyes.

"Now don't be mad, but we tried to organise a party for you , but since Annabelle is such a-"

"Yeah?"

"-We thought we could go to her party, but actually celebrate you. Plus, you'll be looking super fine in your new dress."

She fluttered her eyelashes hopefully, and Caitlin finally quirked a grin.

"You had me when you said I could have a dress."

Rose laughed, as they started to make their way through the dresses.

Surprisingly after half an hour, Caitlin had chosen a dress, and shoes, and they were heading out the door and back to the castle.

"Its typical out of all of the colours that we had to chose from, you end up with a black dress." SAID Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, typical me, alright."

Rose looked at her watch.

"Well we better go get ready." She said as they made it through the gates of the castle.

"We need three hours do we?"

Rose nodded grinning.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Caitlin, you look hot."

Peering through her fingers Caitlin couldn't help but smile somewhat at her reflection. The dress showed off her long legs and the lace bodice made her look in perfect proportion. She loved her shoes so much, and surprisingly enough she could walk perfectly fine in them. Thankfully Rose had offered to do her hair, and it now fell in perfect curls – to rival Annabelle's, she thought to herself.

"Where is this shindig anyway?"

Laughing Rose replied. "The Room of Requirement of course – you know Annabelle." Rose rolled her eyes.

The three of them (Scorpius met them in the common room) made their way to the Room of Requirement, chattering about what pathetic third years would try and get in, and who would be spiking the punch this year.

When they entered the party itself it was pumping. The R of R had turned into what looked like the interior of a tent – with cloth draping from the ceiling artistically. It reminded Caitlin of the circus – but a cooler edgier version.

Some kind of heavy bass music was playing as the three of them attempted to cross the room together and head for the drinks.

After some small talk with an annoying sixth year, Caitlin noticed Scorpius eyeing the dance floor.

"GO dance you two."

"You sure?" Rose asked.

Caitlin nodded and watched happily as they walked off together. Tapping her foot on time to the music she moved to lean against a wall, and noticed an area of the room she hadn't seen before.

Behind the corner there was a kind of small hallway that lead to a far smaller room, with a large window looking out towards the grounds and the mountains that lay behind them. It was crazy that the room of requirement could make that kind of thing happen she thought, as she sat on the bench that was in the middle of the room, and glanced around it some more.

There was some ivy crawling up around the window and what looked like stars were glittering on the ceiling.

Some lucky couple probally just wanted somewhere to snog, she thought. Yeah that's what would've made it appear.

She took a sip of her drink, cringing slightly. That definitely wasn't just a butterbeer and pumpkin juice mix.

And leant back on the bench relaxing.

"But I just need to sort out some things, okay?"

Caitlin's head whipped around at the sound of the voice, and the pacing footsteps that neared, as someone unexpected came around the corner, looking just as surprised as she was.

"I-uh, didn't know anyone was here – sorry." He said apologetically, shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, looking as if he wanted to leave.

"That's okay." She said sighing. "I know you'll want to go now that you know someone is."

The words had come out of her mouth before she had processed them properly and they had not meant to sound so depressing.

She looked up to see his reaction. He was frowning.

"No, its not that. Its just I was embarrassed to be heard talking to myself."

"Oh, right." Said Caitlin, looking down and spinning back around on her seat.

Oh my gosh, she thought. Now Albus thinks I'm even more of a loser, great.

"Do you, uh, mind of I joined you?"

Caitlin was pretty sure she gasped in response, before nodding so vigorously her head might've fallen off.

Albus slowly sat next to her on the bench, also looking out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

They sat in silence, and Caitlin felt it her duty to say something, and was racking her brain for anything useful, or mildly interesting to bring up, to make him laugh. But she couldn't string two words together.

Thankfully he was the first to talk.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He asked gazing out at the mountainside.

She nodded once again, swallowing loudly and almost chocking.

"Are you alright Caitlin?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded, feeling a bit dizzy under his gaze.

Get a GRIP she told herself. He has a girlfriend, just because he's nice to you, doesn't mean he likes you – he's the nicest boy in the year – he is NICE.

"Do you mind me asking what you're doing out here?" He asked her inquisitively. The question caught her off guard and she answered straight away – forgetting that it was him she was talking to she didn't feel frozen or speechless.

"My friends had all gone to dance and I was alone, when I saw this hallway almost appear out of nowhere – it was pretty strange."

He nodded as if accepting that this was a good enough answer and then turned back to the view.

Caitlin watched him for a little while longer then looked up at the mini star filled sky that was on the ceiling.

She had just said a sentence that made sense and didn't make her sound super weird in front of him – even when he was looking super amazing with his hair spiked up just how she liked it.

She felt more comfortable then she had in a while, admittedly, which was bizarre – and once again she felt the confidence to speak her mind.

"What were you doing, talking to yourself, if you don't mind?"

He looked at her suddenly, surprised, as if he didn't know she could talk or something. She quirked an eyebrow and he grinned her favourite grin.

"Oh. I was – well, if you must know practising talking to Annabelle."

"I see," said Caitlin flatly. Annoyed that already she was being brought into the conversation. Come on Caitlin, she urged herself – of course he was practising talking to her – you can get distracted by her.. Assets whilst talking to her, that's for sure.

"Yeah, it's been a bit tough lately really-"

"Ha!" Caitlin said suddenly and he frowned.

"What do you mean? You have no idea what I'm going through here!"

She felt something rise from the pit of her stomach, and anger flared. A few years of it – and all of a sudden she felt he deserved to have his head bitten off at least once.

"What is it now? Anny-Ban-Anny broken a nail and asked you to make it better? Ohh, or maybe you broke your own nail and couldn't possibly be seen with it – heaven forbid."

"What is wrong with you?"

Albus asked eyes wide.

She wanted to blame Annabelle for changing who he was, or who he was going to be, but she knew that Annabelle hadn't actually changed him, just changed who he hung out with and his availability. Caitlin had actually had conversations with him before, and she could see that Annabelle was just using him. She was angry he couldn't see, and hadn't seen her after all those years – but she couldn't explain that right then.

"Who wants to know, you or the rest of the Sixth year? You ask everyone to jump off a bridge they will!"

"Ohh, I see what this is. A dig at me being popular or something?"

She nodded.

"Well I never wanted to be popular okay, all that crap that Annabelle talks about.. I just – I don't even know."

"Well why are you going out with her then?"

He sighed, and she suddenly felt more civil, unclenching her fists that had clenched unconsciously.

"I thought she was different.. To what she is, I guess."

Caitlin tilted her head to the side.

Surprise.

"Ah, so you mean you thought she was hot?"

She didn't know where all this emotion, rage and general spitefulness, was coming from, but she could admit she wasn't entirely sorry.

"What the hell Caitlin? Who are you to make these kind of assumptions?" he threw the question at her and she shrugged back. "I thought you were cool Caitlin. Hell I think I even had a crush on you at one point. What's wrong with you?"

He was gazing at her with such intensity that she thought her eyes might water. She had to look away and felt the familiar tears begin to well up, though she attempted to hold them back. Her heart was thudding at a hundred miles an hour, but when she spoke her voice was strong and confident.

"You know when you just take all this built up anger out on someone who totally doesn't deserve it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just did that, sorry."

"Its okay," he conceded, "I'm angry too. Annabelle tricked me. I knew no-one else actually liked and supported the Chudley Cannons."

"Well," said Caitlin slowly, watching his long eyelashes flutter as he blinked. "I do."

"Really?" he snorted. "I never knew that. Though I don't actually know that much about you considering the amount of time we've known each other."

"Mmm" replied Caitlin quickly.

"That's pretty sad. I think I'll make it my goal this year – to get to know other people in our year."

The sense of excitement that had filled Caitlin was gone as soon as he said he wanted to get to know others and not just her – but she pushed all those thoughts away.

"And I knew Annabelle hated my chocolate covered sausage rolls!"

"Ugh – gotta agree with her on that one – sorry Al."

He laughed at her slowly and she loved the noise – it made her smile and laugh along as well.

"Well, all I really wanted in our relationship was honesty and the whole thing was a lie. I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well, just believe what feels right."

"What if what feels right is out of the blue and perhaps a little bit crazy?"

"Crazy s good. I'm living proof of that."

He laughed once again.

"You're really funny Caitlin, you know that."

"Thanks, I guess."

A silence fell between them again, and she had the urge to break it – spilling the first thought that came into her mind.

"Its my birthday!" she said.

And he smiled rather grimly, "Ahhh, one of the many reasons why you hate Annabelle?"

Caitlin nodded pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Cool shoes." He commented.

"Thanks." She said.

"In fact, cool outfit."

"Okay - now you're just being cheesy."

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" He said playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… what's a cheesy birthday line?" he asked out loud, stroking his chin and obviously thinking.

"Haven't you ever made a wish on your birthday?"

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "How is this cheesy? Just sounds plain stupid to me."

"Just answer it – kay?"

"Um, well yeah then, the same one every year."

He looked genuinely interested and sat up. "Must be important then. For what?"

"Uh, you know how it is, I tell you, it won't come true."

He pouted and she laughed. "You know I'm a powerful legimens, I could just read your mind."

"Well go ahead then, but for al you know I could be very good at Occulemency!"

"Touche." He frowned some more before his face split into a grin.

"You know, I wrote home o my Dad talking about his girl that I thought was amazing back in fifth year and my Dad thought I was talking about you."

She laughed, "And I take it you weren't?"

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, bewildered.

"Oh I don't know, just you're dads really funny."

"My family always marries the second person they date seriously." He blurted out.

"What is this some kind of proposition/proposal then?" she asked giggling – and he grinned along as well.

"Yes, well, no – I mean. Well, I don't know what to think right now. This, us – right now, its what I believe in."

Caitlin watched him say it – it was as if the words surprised himself. They certainly surprised her.

"And you said to believe in what feels right – even if it makes you do something crazy. So, here goes."

He stared straight at her, slowly moving in closer. Her eyes widened in realisation, then she smiled and leaned forward also, and meeting his lips.

She smiled even more into the kiss, as she felt fireworks or some kind of spark and connection as they became more passionate.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

She was kissing him.

She couldn't even talk to him properly last week at Quidditch practise, and yet – here she was, snogging his face off and doing a damn good job she was sure.

He certainly was responding enthusiastically.

Finally they broke apart from the impromptu snog session and looked at each other awkwardly before laughing.

"Happy Birthday?" he suggested awkwardly before he wrapped his arms around her – she snuggled into him more closely.

"This is crazy."

"I know," he said, "I just felt so compelled to do that. I don't know why – I just feel like, I don't know we've always had some kind of unspoken bond and now that its-"

"No, I mean, I can tell you what my wish was now."

"Ooh, really! Why?"

"Because theres no way it won't come true now." She said with a grin, snuggling further down into his arms.

"Best Birthday ever then?"

"Best Birthday ever."

* * *

That's the end folks! Especially for Catrina's B-day! Hope you liked it!

Xoxoxoxo, Love you!

Read and review peeps!

Ooh, linkage to Caitlin's Dress & shoes on my profiile!


End file.
